Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Former, before the series starts) |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Den-O Kamen Rider Skull |complex2 = }} :For the A.R. World version, see and his Bujin counterpart, see . Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Skilled Violinist:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Polylingual:' Adam can speak many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; as of 2018, Adam looked exactly the same as when first became Kamen Rider Decade. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *' Abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*' Interpretation:' In the , Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. :*' and Knowledge:' In the , he gained knowledge of the Unknown and the Agito Seed. :*' Travel:' In the , Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :*' Empowerment:' In the , Adam was given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . :*' Vision:' In the , Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. :*' Travel:' In the , Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. :*' Interpretation:' In the , Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Femushinmu Language. :*' Immunity:' In the , Adam showed the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 84 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. - Kamen Rides= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. - 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2. - V3= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider V3. - Riderman= With the card, Decade transforms into Riderman, wielding the . - X= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, wielding the . - Amazon= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon. - Stronger= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger. - Skyrider= With the card, Decade transforms into Skyrider. - Super-1= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1, wielding the . - ZX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX, wielding the , and . - Black= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black. - Black RX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, wielding the . - Robo= With the Black RX Robo Rider card, Decade transforms into Black RX Robo Rider, wielding the . - Bio= With the Black RX Bio Rider card, Decade transforms into Black RX Bio Rider, wielding the . }} - Shin= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin. - ZO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO. - J= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J. }} - Heisei Riders= Like the Showa Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the eighteen Heisei Kamen Riders. With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. - Dragon= With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the . - Pegasus= With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the . Adam does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Titan= With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the . }} - Agito= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. - Storm= With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the . - Flame= With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the . }} - Ryuki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Faiz= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, wielding the . - Axel= With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. }} - Blade= With the card Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form, wielding the . - Hibiki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Kabuto= With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Rider= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, wielding the . }} - Den-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. - Rod= With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Rod Form. - Ax= With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. - Gun= With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Gun Form. - Wing= With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Wing Form. }} - Kiva= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. - Garulu= With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the . - Basshaa= With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the . - Dogga= With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the . }} - G= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider G, wielding the . }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - OOO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, wielding the . - Fourze= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. - Wizard= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. - Gaim= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Drive= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Ghost= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Ex-Aid= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Level 2, wielding the . - Build= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - Amazon Omega= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. }} }} }} - Complete= Complete Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 199 cm *'Rider Weight:' 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 12 tons *'Kicking Power': 16 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters '|コンプリートフォーム|Konpurīto Fōmu}} is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards, this version of Complete Form is called . - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 40 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3 seconds Warrior Form is Decade's super form. The armor of this form has gold on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily magenta with the Decade symbol in the center. - Guardian= Guardian Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 68 tons *'Kicking Power': 75 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Guardian Form is Decade's second super form, with the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 181 cm *'Rider Weight': 137 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7.7 tons *'Kicking Power': 11.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.5 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds Decade is Decade's default, super deformed form. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle -infected and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. This form's finisher is the : Decade covers his right foot in magenta energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Scorpion= Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196 cm *'Rider Weight': 99 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 24 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 3.2 seconds Scorpion is Decade's special form. This form's finisher is the : Scorpion covers his right foot in black energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} }} - Den-O= Sword Form *'Height': 190 cm *'Weight': 87 kg *'Punching power': 5 tons *'Kicking power': 7 tons *'Maximum jump height': 35 meters *'Maximum running speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds Adam was also once possessed by , who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Sword Form to fight an Imagin. When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and . In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. - Skull= Skull Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 110 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds Through the use of the Lost Driver and Skull Memory, Adam transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Skull's motif is that of a human skull and the letter S. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack '|スカルパニッシャー|Sukaru Panisshā}}, the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull has a second Maximum Drive, known only as '|シルエットキック|Shiruetto Kikku}}, that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. }} Equipment Devices * - Decade's transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of previous Showa and Heisei Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into Machine Zero or any Rider Machine. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - Skull's transformation device. * - Devices that are used in Skull's transformation, Adam uses the Skull memory in this form. :* - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride and Attack Ride cards. :* - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Riderman. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: X. :* - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Super-1. :* , and - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: ZX. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Robo. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Bio. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. :* - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Sword Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Den-O. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: G. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard, accessed through Attack Ride: Connect. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. :* and - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Decade Warrior. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Decade Guardian. * s - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards :* - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ::* - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: Ultimate Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow or Final Form Ride: All Rider. * - Temporary weapon loaned to Decade. * - Weapon given to him by . * - Skull's personal weapon. Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz or Decade Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. * - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders